You Always Come Close, But You Never Come Easy
by Scatter Plot
Summary: Prequel to 'When It's Easier To Forget'. Is it so hard to believe in love at first sight? When Dark first saw Riku he thought she was just a child, but now she's a woman. What's a thief to do? AU Dariku [COMPLETE!]
1. The Meeting

**a/n: I am currently working on 3 D.N.Angel Riku x Dark fandoms and unlike easier to forget, I'm not planning on spitting one out and then other. I'll write on what I feel like writing on when I feel like writing on it. If one comes out before the other that's fine.**

**Here it is, the prequel to 'When it's Easier to Forget'. **

**disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.**

Wet earth splashed and caked around her heels as she trudged through endless lines of mud puddles. Stepping lightly, she was careful to avoid any thorns or twigs threatening to shread her feet. A young girl of the tender age of six peered around helplessly at the thicket of trees surounding her. Her large brown eyes lined with tears as she called out for her missing playmates. No answer came other than the hallow echo of her own small voice reflecting from the trees. Tears rolled from the corners of her eyes, streaking through the dirt gathered on her cheeks. To anyone she would have easly been taken for an abandoned child with bare feet, a stained dress and dirty elbows. Progressing through the forest she prayed silently for a path that might lead her home.

The air around her was hot, thick and heavy as it often is between thunderstorms. Even though it was so close to night, the children of the village had taken advantage of this break in the weather for a quick game of hide and go seek. Even though she knew it would be dangerous, her restlessness got the better of her and she too joined in the game. Now wandering around lost in the forest was the result of this game for the girl. With the darkening sky to shadow her hopes of return, she continued in was seemed to be the opposite direction of her destitnation, but it was entirely impossible to tell which path was the correct one. Lightning crackled and danced through the black clouds as she prepared herself for the down pour.

As luck would have it, it came down heavy and hard. Cold rain soaked her skin and hair as reckless shivers traced her spine. Her object of finding home converted to seeking shelter from the harsh storm. Thankfully for the girl, she did not suffer from continous misfortunes as she stumbled upon a formation of boulders that appeared to be leading to a cave of some sort.

Closing in on the stones she could see that they were covered in strange carvings, although she was incapable of understanding their meaning. Upon reaching the cave's entrance, she discovered that it was closed off by two stone doors embellished with even more curious markings. Even though her innocent heart could not comprehend it at the time, the place was clearly a tomb. She was, however, smart enough to understand by glancing at the heavy doors that it would take two of the village's grown men to open them. None the less, she pressed her tiny hands against the door and gave it a shove. Her petite frame staggered forward as the large doors suprisingly slid open.

After recovering from the shock of her sudden act of unexpected strength, she opted to venture into the cave's almost pitch black depths. Her wet feet made a slight clapping sound against the stone floor as her hands groped along the walls to subsitute for the lack of light.

She continued her exploration this way until she felt something soft against her hands. Whimpering, she jerked her hand away feeling it shift beneath her touch. A low groan rose from the creature as the sound of clanking chains and rustling feathers filled the grotto.

Terrified the girl took a few steps backwards, before falling and then breaking out into a nervous sprint. A she hastily exited the cavity her foot caught on a stray rock and sent her hurtling face first into an awaiting puddle of mud, skinning her knees in the process. Releasing a small cry she turned back to see the feared being, silhouetted, looming over her. Lightning popped and thunder rolled behind the creature as it expanding its wings. The girl's eyes widened as stray, black feathers danced around her.

Overwelmed by the excitment and fear her face flushed and her limbs went limp before passing out into the mud. Croucing down beside her, the unidentified, celestial being gathered the unconcious girl into its arms and carried her back within the cavern; the shackles upon its ankles winding through the moist soil behind it.

When the girl awoke all around her was warm and silent, except the sound of a pair of breaths. He body was rising and falling in rythmic time to the one against it. A strong arm was wrapped against her waist and a gentle hand laid upon her head. Sun poured in from the cave's entrance illuminating its walls and confinements. Her long lashes fluttered open as she lifted her head groggily to see who was holding her.

A young man was sleeping soundly against the stone wall with her the girl securely against him. He appeared to be about 10 years older than her, with multilength violet hair that fell in strands over his motionless face. Squinting she made futher evaluation of the man she had spent the night with. He looked human enough with the exception of long onyx wings sprouting from under his shoulder blades. Even though his face was lifeless, he still took the girl's breath away. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen; a sleeping angel. Extending a shakey hand, she reached out to brush a purple lock of hair from his cheek. Before she could touch him she was startled by an unexpected noise.

"Riku!" the call was distant, but clear.

Breaking from the man's hold and awakening him in the process, she bolted for the exit in the direction of the call.

**a/n: so what do you think of their first meeting?**


	2. The Naming

**Disclaimer: I don not own D N Angel.**

An enormous bon fire was held that night with in the center of the village to celebrate the arrival of the celestial stranger. Orange flames, six feet tall, crackled and danced toward the darkened sky. As the festivities continued, rumors of the newcomer's identity spread through the crowd like a plaque, whispers of the legendary phantom thief.

Ignoring the gossip, the man just stood there looming over the others with his arms crossed. He had yet to say a word and many where beginning to wonder if he was mute. He looked the part of an outsider with his alarmingly thin frame, mangled clothes and long mass of disheveled hair. Despite his unfriendly posture, the adolescent girl's of the village where giggling wildly over his undeniably good looks. Yes, the minute the stranger walked into the settlement ever woman was swooning.

A calm abruptly fell over the sea of people as the village's head made his way toward the winged man. He was an elaborately dressed man and accompanied by two guards, but his face was kind. His greeting expression however was stern and demanding for answers, as any leader's should be.

"Are you the Legendary Phantom Thief?" he asked calmly.

"I suppose you could call that," the stranger spoke at last. His voice was low and raspy as if his vocals hadn't been used for quite sometime.

"I am the master of this village," he introduced.

"Will you join us, legendary one, and help us gain the power of Hikari arts?" he bowed.

The stranger turned his head and gave a smug 'humph'. "Why should I?"

The leader looked as if someone had struck him in the face, "But our prophets spoke of you returning to our aid!"

"I didn't return," the phantom said plainly, "I was released from a prison you undoubtedly put me in."

"I'm sure it was the Hikari who wronged you so," his grey eyes saddened.

"Where is the girl who found me?" the man's eyes narrowed, searching the crowd.

Slowly the path before him parted and the shivering girl made her way through. Her bare toes dug into the cool, moist soil as she made her way apprehensively toward him. Quivering before him she realized that she barely reached his mid section. Biting her lip she prayed he wasn't anger at her for disturbing his rest.

Smiling back at her frightened eyes he crouched down to her level.

"I am forever in you debt," he said softly offering her a black feather.

Taking the feather her features relaxed and her shoulders released their tense. He wasn't upset with her at all; in fact he was grateful. _He must have been so lonely in the cave all alone_, she thought.

"Keep this as your call to me. I will do your will."

"What is your real name, stranger?" the master called from behind the pair.

"I do not have one," he replied sadly. "Will you name me, girl?"

Reaching out to touch his face her eyes drank his features, the dark tones of his eyes, hair and wings. He was so gorgeous, an angel among angels. Choosing a name that suited his beauty would be difficult.

"Dark…" she piped at an extended moment of thought, "Dark Mousy."

"It's a bit odd," he laughed, "but I like it. What's yours?"

"Riku."

"Now that's a name!" Dark grinned. "And it's a wonderful one for such a pretty girl. You're going to grow up to be a beautiful woman."

She blushed furiously.

"Know Riku that from here on out I will always be at your side."

**A/n: This story is going to be 100 relationship based. Keep in mind that Riku is only 6 years old here and for the first couple chapters their love is going to be completely platonic. Otherwise it would just be nasty! It's going to be interesting to see how this all developes.**


	3. The Thieft

**A/N: It's 1:15 am here and I can't sleep so I'll just try and write a decent chapter. I wish time would just fly by so I can go ahead and have my waffles. I don't need sleep. I want you all to know that I plan on finishing No Need To Run, Fortuna Smiles, Whatever We May Be and this story before officially retiring from the D N Angel fandom. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel.**

Every girl hated her. Riku could feel all of their jealous stares burning at her back and hear their hushed insults passed from ear to ear. Your senses always seem a bit more keen to what people are feeling when your younger and she could pratically see the envy pooling at their feet. She was just child, but every one of them glared at her as if she had stolen something that was rightfully theirs. Riku didn't mind however, she would just run her fingers over the black feather dangling as necklace around her neck and smile up at Dark who was usually at her side.

Dark, true to his word, hardly left the young girl's side causing them to grow extremely close. He played with her when the other children wouldn't and escorted her safely around the grounds. And even though it was compromising to his manly persona, he took her to pick flowers in a nearby meadown. There he showed her how to make headdress out of flowers, a talent he would never admit to having. He'd smile brightly at Riku as she spun and danced through the field, he simple sundress twirling at her thighs. In his chest grew the will to protect her from all harm in any form. She was important to him like a sister or a child he would undoubtedly have of his own one day.

Days passed carelessly for the two up until the time came for the phantom thief to steal his first Hikari art. You could almost slice a knife through the tension that night as the villagers waited by the gate. Dark who had been mentally preparing himself all day was just finishing up last review over his plan. His confindence was fairly high, but he still had no idea what to expect. His training and scheming had kept him away from Riku all day and he was sure she was outside in the crowd waiting for him like the others.

Even the village leader was wrought with anxiety, which he was unable to disguise by the sweat on his brow causing the other's to become uneasy. The suspense was a smothering that wouldn't be releived until Dark returned with the enchanted artwork in hand. As Dark shifted his way through the crowd and toward the gate applause errupted from the sea of people. All their hopes rested upon his onyx wings, this was their chance to shine.

Riku pushed and scrambled her way around the mob of people, but could not reach him in time. She caught a glimpse of her master saying something to Dark, which was unfortunately inaudiable do to the chatter of those around her, before Dark spread his wings and took off. She could only whimper and peer up at him as he soared higher in the night sky, whispering a short phrase of good luck.

Hours past without a sign of return and by then many had retreated to their beds. Riku on the other hand, remained dilegently at the gates. Her mother had desperetely tried to persuade her to come in, but new that her child would not oblige until Dark returned safely. She would stay there until dawn if need be; she had become just as devoted to Dark as he was to her.

As time passed her mind wandered over all of the possible scenerio's that could be the cause of his delay, none of which she approved.

"What if he's hurt in the woods," she gasped to herself, rushing into the forest.

You assume she would have learned her lesson about trudging through the forest at night alone by now, but her mind suprisingly at ease. If danger befell her Dark would come. She knew he would! However, time was not gentle on the girl and fatigue settled on her not long through her search. Her legs, underdeveloped for the strenous activity, gave way and she had to wrap her arms around the base of a nearby tree for support.

"What are you doing out her alone," a stern voice called from the left.

"Dark!" she rushed into his open arms.

"I was looking for you," she breathed.

"You silly girl," his expression softened. "You knew I would come back."

"I know," she closed her eyes and pressed her nuzzled against his stomach, "but I was worried."

"Come on," he smirked, gathering her into his arms. "Let's get you home."

Charcoal colored wings spread from his back as his feet gently elevated from the ground. He flew slow and carefully, aware of her exhaustion. With his useful skills of sleath, he manage to slip Riku back into bed unoticed. He was smiling proudly over the yawning girl neatly tucked under securing blankets. Brushing away strands of her auburn hair he kissed her lightly on the forhead.

"You shouldn't venture out like that," he said seriously, "you could get hurt."

"How did you find me?" she rubbed her bleary eyes.

"I could feel you," he gently tapped her chest just above her heart," here."

Feeling the pulse of her heart beneath his touch was more comfort then he had ever known. She was so reckless that he questioned his ability to protect her. What if he didn't make it on time?

"Did you get it?"

"Huh?" Dark was shaken from his grim reverie.

"Did you get it, the art?"

"Oh yeah," he winked. "Of course I did."

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out an odd shapen pendant and dangled it before her face. It gleamed miraculously in the flickering candle light by her bed.

"It's beautiful," she awed reaching out for it, but Dark quickly tucked it back away.

"I wouldn't touch it, it will cast a spell on you," his eyebrow arched.

"Time to go to bed, it's way to late for you to be up."

"You're right," she yawned once more. "But promise me."

"Anything," he replied smoothly.

"You'll be here when I wake up."

"I promise," he beamed running his hand over her head. "Sweet dreams."

**a/n: all fluffy, huh? Well don't get use to it because in the next chapter Dark will warp into the playboy we all know!**


	4. The Revalation

**A/N: This is last chapter which you will get to view the younger Riku-san, so relish in it. Dark and Riku's relationship will move rather quickly after this, but I'm sad to say that there will be eight years unspoken for between this chapter and the next. I'm going to try to finish this story soon so I can begin working on my other two epics already in process ((laugh)), which will be much much longer. I have final decided on a plot for 'No Need To Run' and it's going to be one helluva long story. While this story is on the light-hearted side the other's shall adapt to darker themes, Fortuna Smiles being sex and NNTR being angst and violence. So if you are a fan of this story you might not want to read those two ((more laughing)). **

**There are some very unpleasant scenes in this chapter. I am ashamed of lack of ability to make theme as dramatic as they should be. For give me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel**

The air was unbelievably stifling and it was beginning to seem that the more she searched the hotter it became. The sun rose almost mockingly higher, burning against the young girl's back making her expedition even more uncomfortable. Soaked in sweat and covered in dirt, Riku had been searching for her lost feather since morning. Distressed at discovering its absence from around her neck, she set out to search the grounds she had covered that night.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," she whined, pulling at her shirt to keep it from futher matting to her skin.

A bead of sweat slipped from her brow and down the side of her flustered cheek. The salty liquid sneaked in through the corner of her mouth allowing the distasteful substance to dance on her tounge. She spit bitterly. She'd much rather be playing with the other children, but refused to return without _that _feather. What would Dark say when he discovered it was gone? It was a gift that he had given specially to her and she had promised to cherish it.

As the sun reached its peak around noon the shadows of the foliage around her began to grow. She knew that the dark shades would blend perfectly with charcoaled colored feather and that her hunt was only going to become more difficult from there. But it would seem that luck was gracious to the girl as she spotted the object of her desire nestled in the brances of a nearby bush.

"Ah," she let out a sigh of much needed relief as she removed the feather from its cradle.

Just her slender fingers wrapped securely around the object a low growl errupted from behind her. Trembling at the unexpected outburst, Riku turned around nevously to face a large beast.

To her knowledge it appeared to be some breed of wolf and not a very friendly one at that. Its frame was thin from weeks of almost complete starvation and recently closed scars revealed signs of previous scraps. Hot saliva dripped from it's bared fangs as it released another vicious growl. Dark eyes remained completely focused on the tender layer of skin covering her neck.

As any unexperienced person would, and a child at that, she ran and as animal instinct would have it, the creature pursued. In her mind was she was screaming, but the fear was so extreme that it rendered her silent. She didn't make it far before she felt the excrutiating pain of teeth sinking into her right ankle. Collapsing to the ground she let out a piercing scream as the beast shread her flesh. Millions of thoughts passed her as the wolf maimed her ankle, hot blood stained the ash colored fur around its mouth.

"DARK!" she cried, clenching the feather chokingly

Abruptly a sharp whimper of pain sounded and Riku openend eyes surprised that it wasn't her own. Feeling the monster's fangs desert from her flesh she turned to the wolf scurrying away, the hair around its abdomen singed. Dark stood, his chest heaving, about 5 feet away as the remains of a ki blast faded from his palms. Dizzly she peered down at the blood oozing from several open gashes around her feet as the metallic smell invaded her nostrils. Riku gave Dark one last glance, her eyes barely focusing on his worried expression, before passing out.

Her eyes wouldn't open and her head was pounding, but the smell was mildly comforting. Although unaware of her surroundings Riku could distinctly make out the sweet, earthy smell of something nearby. When her dark lashes finally fluttered opened there he was, smiling brightly and that was the only consolence she needed. His narrow eyes were still brimming with worry as he delicately stroked her brow.

"You've got to stop scaring me like this," he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry," she choked, rubbing her fingers over the feather still grasped firmly in her hand.

"You should be okay now," he said pulling the bed covers up around her shoulders. "Your wounds weren't that bad and they've all tended to."

Sighing he strolled over to the bedroom window peering out it soberly. The sun was setting and the vibrant colors played beautifully off his every feature including his face, hair and wings. He gazed out at the horizon almost desperately, but there were no answers it could offer him. _What do I say to her now? She's so brave, but I'm afraid it might get her killed. _Running a smooth hand through his violet tresses, he turned back to her.

"I know it's not my place to scold you, but you can't keep running off like this. I don't care what your reasons are there' s no excuse to keep endangering yourself like that!" his temper rose. "I wouldn't be able to stand myself if something happend to you..."

Riku lowered her head in shame and his eyes softened. How could he yell at her at her like that when her adolescence made it so difficutl? It wasn't her fault, she didn't mean to look that way. He wanted to hold her, but he knew it would be wrong to just coddle her agian. Riku had to learn her lesson one way or another and he prefered it be like this. She could be angry with him if it would keep her safe.

Dark wished he could remember being that young. Although he inhabited the body of 16 year old boy, his appearance betrayed the actual age of his soul. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he was unable to age. However, this didn't mean that he was brooding or mature, Dark took every advantage of his youthful looks to act as such._ Here I am acting like some type of big brother. Who would have thought?_

There was nothing left for Riku to do for the remainder of the day, but rest her groggy head. The pain in her leg was willing to allow her a few hours of sleep and when she reawakend the sun had already passed. Rubbing her bleary eyes she remembered that she had forgotten to thank Dark for saving her. Considering that she wouldn't be able to sleep for quite some time, she decided that she would do it now. Groaning, she rose from bed and hobbled clumsily to the door.

The night air crept its way up through the bottom of her night gown, trailing up her stomach to tickle her skin. Closing her eyes, Riku relished in the cool, refreshing feel of it against her still flaming flesh. She instantly felt the girlish urge to twirl in the breeze, but was aware that the act would only futher strain her battered ankle. Hearing a familiar laugh nearby, Riku peeked open one eye, and head in its direction.

She found Dark at his usual post by the village gate, but he was not alone. With a hand propped against the wall he leaned in seductively toward one of the village's older girls. She was a georgous of course, with long blonde locks and sparkling azure eyes. Every man in the village desired her almost as much as every girl wanted Dark.

"I'm flattered really," he smirked, "especially coming from the prettiest girl in the village."

She ws blushing madly, "I would have come sooner, but you're always with _that girl._"

"Who? Riku?" he looked suprised.

"Nah," he fanned his hand, "she's like my little sister that's all. I could _never_ think of her that way."

"Oh really?"

"Besides," he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I prefer girls more like you."

And so they kissed...

Deciding to stay unnoticed, Riku choiced back a cry. She would never admit to her fantasies of growing up and marrying Dark, but that didn't stop her from having them. In her mind he was her knight in shining armor and would always come to her rescue, but here it was her- her wake up call. She would never really add up to anything more than a sisterly figure in his eyes. No matter what feelings she had for him now or in the future, their love would have to remain strictly platonic and eventually she was okay with the idea.

Eight years passed this way, Dark protected Riku when she needed it and they perserved a pure, friendly relationship. Dark never let up on the charm and quickly earned the title of resident playboy, dating girl after girl. However, each day he watched Riku grow and learn with pride. She was still as close to his heart as the day the met, he immediately felt a bond to her that would never die. No matter what trials or tribulations were ahead of them he would remain by her side as her guardian.

**a/n: you can tell i got lazy there at the ending. I really didn't want to write this chapter, but felt that it was needed. I'm such a slacker.**


	5. The Birthday

**A/N: I think it's safe to say that this story is going to be completed first. So you can expect more frequent updates, who knows I might throw in a 'Fortuna Smiles' update at some point.**

**I'd also like to point out that I realize it said 4 years in the last chapter, but if you go back and check you will see that it says 8 now. I don't know where my head was at. I also fixed that 'Her put his arm around her waist' thing-Thanks Daisuke-n-Dark.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel**

A pair of slender, creamy legs slowly slipped into the edge of the river. Crisp, cool water rushed up against her thighs sending trails of tiny goose bumps up her arms. Pale lips parted and a small gasp of relief was released.

"This feels so good," Riku sighed, wading in further.

She was now waist deep into the river and the bottom of her white sun dress was floating up around her. Taking in a quick breath, she completely submerged herself. Coming up she smiled and ran her hands through her dripping hair.

"Who's this?" Dark smiled to himself as he landed next to a nearby tree. Raising a curious eyebrow, he leaned against it, enjoying its shade.

The girl's back was to him, but it didn't matter to Dark whether or not she saw him. Who was going to deny _him _anyway? The playful look that flashed across his eyes and the smirk plastered on his face made his intentions clear.

His violet eyes narrowed as he carefully studied the girl- no, woman- before him. The sun gleamed of her damp, chin length hair giving it a reddish glow. Dark bit his bottom lip as he observed the way her soaked clothing clung to her shapely form, the almost transparent texture revealing every feminine curve. Dark was now aware of every detail of the girl down to the minuscule droplets rolling from her shoulders and down her arms.

Just as Dark was about to make himself known, the girl turned her head. Long lashes danced open exposing a pair of round honey colored eyes. Dark immediately recognized the profile.

"Riku..." he muttered to himself in disbelief.

Guilt instantly washed over the thief for gawking over his young master, but it quickly subsided and was replaced by an odd humor. Riku had to grow up at some point, right? Was it really so wrong for him to notice, he was still a man after all. Sure, he hadn't expected the head-strong girl to turn out so good looking, especially to the point where he would be lusting after her. Riku had reserved many of her tomboyish traits, but still had a raw sort of beauty that not even someone who had watched her grow up could deny.

"You've really blossomed, little Riku," Dark chuckled to himself before flying off.

That day was Riku's 14th birthday and because her family was one of the more pretigous in the village, an enormous party was insisted. That night a fire would be held, music would be played and everyone would celebrate her venture into 'womanhood'. Riku was less than thrilled.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but her. While everyone danced and laughed Riku remained in the corner with her arms crossed, sulking no less. Her hair was up in a foriegn short of headdress and she was wearing the most elaborate clothing that money could buy. She had no problem expressing her discomfort with the hoard of ribbom and lace, her scowl was prominent.

"That dress is really flattering on you," Dark whispered in her ear from behind, "so lady-like."

"What do you know," she snapped, "and don't sneak up on me like that."

"I've seen most of you awkward stages, but this one really takes the cake," he laughed joining her side.

She growled at him.

"Why so bummed? This is your party after all."

"More like my parents party," Riku breathed, glaring at the pair as the gossiped among the crowd.

"Oh I see." Dark stared at her inquisitively, "And how did you invision your perfect birthday?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe with less people. I'd like to spend this time with someone close to me," she smiled to him. "Birthdays are a personal kind of thing, you know."

"Hey, you wanna dance?" he elbowed her playfully.

"Sure."

Just as the couple was about to make their way out onto the dance floor, a mass of screams erupted from the crowd shortly after a large blast. As the people dispersed, running in fear, a tall, slender young man with long blonde tresses approached. He had white wings sprouting from his back similiar to Dark's black ones and was clad in spotless white robes.

"Are you Dark Mousy?" he called cooly.

"Who wants to know?" Dark hissed instinctively throwing his arm out to shield Riku.

"After today I shall be rerfered to as the man who murdered you, Dark. My name is Krad and I've been sent her by the Hikari clan to retrieve the stolen artwork and bring back the head of the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark."

"So you're just another one of the Hikari's hench-men?" Dark laughed.

"More like the trashman," Krad replied as a malicious fire passed over his eyes.

"Well I suppose this is a challenge then?" Dark shrugged.

"I suppose it is."

"One condition though," Dark peered over his shoulder at Riku who was quivering behind him. "we take this out of the village."

"Fair enough," the stanger grinned, unmasking a set of pearly fangs.

"Dark no-"

Before Riku could finish her protest the angels had already asscended. She could only peer in horror as his onyx wings disappeared against the night sky. It was hard to tell by looking at the pair which would be the victor, they seemed to be an equal comparison._ Please be careful Dark..._

Hours past without his return and Riku knew no sleep or comfort. Her eyes remained fixated out her bedroom window and toward the heavens. She prayed to herself over and over again that any minute he would arrive wearing his usual cocky grin. Just as things were beginning to look hopeless she heard a loud 'hmph' followed by a thud in the distance. Without at second thought to what the sound might be, Riku bolted out the door and in that direction.

Fortunately she was right, Dark had collapsed in the street just infront of her house. Rushing to his side Riku gently placed his head into her lap and caressed the side of his face. His body was littered with various scrapes and bruises. His body was completely limp from lack of energy and it wouldn't be long before he succumbed to sleep. Gradually he managed to open one eye and gaze at her sadly.

"I'm sorry," he heaved, " I was trying to make it back so you wouldn't worry, but I'm just so tired."

"It's ok," she whispered, " everythings fine now."

**a/n: Isn't it cute how they worry about eachother? **

**I left out the battle seen because I'm not very good at them. If you think the chapter is lacking because of it lemme know and I will go back and add it.**


	6. The Purpose

**A/N: Despite the fact that I am dead tired right now, I love you guys enough to give you a speedy update. Don't cha just love me ? For those of you who like to count, this story will be elven chapters long. Although this chapter is going to be a shorty as I fear many of the others shall be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel**

Dark had been missing all day, no one had seen him and Riku just assumed he was off brooding somewhere. Dark wasn't one to take defeat lightly and there was no way he was going to stick around the village to show off his battle scars. Sometimes he seemed more concerned about his image than anything else.

Riku had been correct in assuming that Krad and Dark were equally matched. In the end both boys were force to retreat due to numerous injuries and exhaustion. But Dark was still embarassed, even though no one had won per se it still wasn't the victory he had imagined. Riku giggled to herself at how immature he could be at times.

Nevertheless the sick feeling in her stomach had not subsided, she had never been as worried in her life as she was that night. Horrible, almost unimaginable outcomes ran across her mind and she feared no matter how much she called for him, he wouldn't return. Last night holding him in her arms, something stirred in her that she hadn't felt move since she was a child. She was in love with Dark Mousy, all most too much for words, but something in her forbid her from telling him. In her mind she knew that no good would come of it.

Dark didn't return until night, taking his place as gaurd a top the village walls and by then most of its residents were asleep assuring him peace. He could focus on his plans to get that rotten pretty-boy Krad without disturbance and worry that anyone would see the condition that he was in.

The wind was blowing a little harder than usual that night, but Dark didn't seem to mind. In fact he would close his eyes and arch his back a little every time a strong breeze would whip past his face. His longer purple tresses would dance behind him before falling perfectly back into place, sometimes as if they had never left their post.

Cloaked in the shadows, Riku watched him everytime he did this and her eyes would grow a little. The sight of him was tugging at her breath and was enough to make her bottom lip tremble impulsively. She swallowed nervously, her fingers tightening around the cup in her hands.

"I knew you were spying on me again," Dark called to her, his eyes still on the horizon.

Riku gave disgruntled sigh, I guess it was a little stupid of her to expect to go undetected, he _was_ a thief afterall. Sliding out from her hiding place she ambled toward him, the wind quickly catching her in the face.

"You should be getting some sleep," Dark gazed down apprehensively towards the approaching girl. "Is something keeping you up?"

"I came to bring you something to drink," she replied passing him up the glass, " and yes something is. How can I sleep knowing that you're out here protecting us all night."

"It's my job," he said simply taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"You don't _have _to do it! You steal the Hikari arts for out master and then you are forced to protect us from their retaliation. You do too much for us, but why?"

"Because...," he smiled up at the full moon, " it gives me a home and something to protect."

Riku felt a sudden jealousy boiling towards the moon. Night after night he was out here smiling at the orb, bathing in its ivory light. Why was it that the moon was graced with a smile like that? Why wouldn't he look at her with such content? For years she had watched Dark Mousy, the legendary phantom thief and guardian of Azumano, and not once did she have the courage to tell him how she really felt. He had always been her best friend and so close, but something about him was always untouchable. She was still just a girl after all and a very plain at that, Dark had every girl in the village swooning over him. Why would he choose _her_ ?

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever head," she whispered desprately trying to draw his attention away from the sky.

"Heh, don't tell anyone would ya? I don't want to ruin my reputation," he winked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your secret's safe with me."

Riku's cheeks blazed the minute she realized what she had just said. A moment of awkward silence settled in between the two as they both pondered over the meaning of her words. Meanwhile, the wind whisked by sending chills up her bare legs, the thin material of her night gown not proving to be much of a barrier. Her chin length, copper colored hair floated up around her ears before settling back down to frame her face, but not quite as gracefully as Dark's. She gave an involuntary shiver.

"It's getting cold," Dark's voice had taken lower, raspier tone.

"I know," she peered up at him with half-open eyes, "but I want to stay out here with you."

"Well then come up here before you get sick," he grinned, kindly extending his hand.

Blushing madly, she took his hand allowing him to lift her up on top of the wall. She nestled herself beside him, resting her hands in her lap and staring at them flusteredly.

"You know," Dark spoke before silence could come between them again, "I feel as if I've endangered the village more than anything."

"Why is that?" she perked up.

"Krad..." he whispered sullenly.

"What is he?" Images of the angelic monster flooded her mind.

"Krad is my other half, but I am very different from him.In a way he is nothing but a replica. He was made to counter me and balance out the universe. Without light there cannot be shadow."

Riku nodded, "So you're saying..."

"Without me there wouldn't be Krad and vice versa," he finished.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Dark. Without you we'd probably be slaves to those Hikari pigs by now," she consoled. "If anything you've said us."

"Heh, I guess you're right," he grinned. "Thanks, pip (pip-squeak)."

"Hey! I thought I had grown out of the nicknames?"

Dark laughed, "Never."

She wanted to protest, but couldn't. Seeing him laugh like that was worth any name calling. Smiling, she even giggled to herself a little.

Dark cocked an eyebrow feeling her quiver beside him. "Still cold?"

She scooted closer to him and he draped his arm around her shoulders in attempts to keep her warm. "Better?" he asked giving her the smile she had been longing for. Riku rested her head on Dark's shoulder and in satisfaction joined him in gazing at the moon.

**a/n: some of you should remember that scene. yeah it's a little different, but I like this version better.**


	7. The Past

**A/N: Sorry for the long over do update here. I hope I haven't lost any readers. I've been so busy with other projects, but it's summer break and that will provide me with some time to work on my fics. But I do have a life people, with work and upcoming cons. So don't expect a chapter a night. This story should wrap up in about 5 more chapters so I'm gonna go a head and try to finish. I hope you all still enjoy the story.**

**I hope I haven't lost touch with the characters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel.**

Dark Mousy wasn't jealous. Dark didn't get jealous, he had no reason to. He was gorgeous and charming in every sense of the words. So if he wasn't jealous then what were the emotions boling inside him as he watched Riku flirt with one of the village boys. Dark bit down on his pride as she giggled and lightly brushed the boy's forearm. How was it that every girl in the settlement was falling head over heels for the phantom thief, but Riku? Instead here she was content with someone so...average.

Dark racked his brain for every logical reason as to why Riku wasn't attracted to him. Thinking back he concluded that it was probably his playboy traits that repelled her the most. He just had to show her his sensitive side; give her a real look into who Dark Mousy was. That would win her over...

"Where are you taking me?" Riku groaned in nothing short of utter annoyance. She hated suprises and, even more so, being blindfolded. Yet here she was, visionless, following Phantom Thief Dark, of all people, to God knows where. Her functioning senses weren't as keen as she'd hope them to be, but the distinct sound of a branch snapping underfoot definately wasn't a positive sign.

"You'll know when we get there," Dark exasperated, his grip tightening around her wrist. "You know, impatience isn't really a quality that guys look for in a girl."

"Why do you care?" she retorted.

"Who said I did?" Dark laughed over his shoulder at her.

Privately, Riku imagined all the charming things that could have spilt from his lips at that very moment. The reply she received, however, was not the one she hoped for. With the release of small "hmph" she accepted her defeat and followed the rest of the way in silence.

"Well here you go," Dark smirked untying the back of the blindfold, "a trip down memory lane."

She blinked a few times instinctively as the dull cloth released and drifted down ward. As her sight gradually focused on the mouth of a large cave, her bottom lip dropped. She felt a nostalgic tug on her heart as the memory of a life changing event that occured at this very spot quickly flooded her mind.

_Terrified the girl took a few steps backwards, before falling and then breaking out into a nervous sprint. A she hastily exited the cavity her foot caught on a stray rock and sent her hurtling face first into an awaiting puddle of mud, skinning her knees in the process. Releasing a small cry she turned back to see the feared being, silhouetted, looming over her. Lightning popped and thunder rolled behind the creature as it expanded its wings. The girl's eyes widened as stray, black feathers danced around her._

Two amber orbs watched as moisture swelled into drops and descended from the roof of the cave to an awaiting puddle. The echoing splash yanked her from her reverie. Still staring a bit dazedly at the puddle,_ It must have rained recently._ Yes, she remembered it all perfectly. She was so young then, too young to understand what it all meant. Even now she wasn't sure she full comprehended it all.

"This is where we met," her voice was quiet and sentimental.

"It sure is," Dark,stepping up from behind her, placed a consoling hand on her shouder. His voice was lacking the same emotion.

"Lets go in shall we," he smirked, ushering her into the cavern.

They traveled a bit down the length of the winding tunel, the sound of Dark's heavy boots riochetting loudly off the stone walls. He stopped, staring down sadly at the rusty shackles extending from the rock. "You saved me you know," his voice was just louder than a whisper.

"Saved you?" Riku laughed half-heartedly. "I was just a scared little girl."

"I think you still are," sighed Dark, relaxing against the chill of the cave wall.

"What does that mean."

"It doesn't matter," he smiled," because I'll always be here to save you. I made a promises to protect you and those you love- a promise I intend to keep."

"It seems so long ago," she mused, falling beside him.

"To you maybe," he laughed. "Time really does go by too fast."

Her gaze drifted to the floor, "But you, you don't age. You'll always be as beautiful as you are now."

"It's both a blessing and a curse," Dark groaned pushing himself from the wall with his heel.

Her lips pursed, as her eyebrows gathered upward to peer at him curiously.

"You can't truly be with the one's you love when you're like this," he gravely answered her unspoken question.

Riku felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks. She felt ashamed for being so easy to read; there was a reason she hadn't verbally asked the question. It wasn't like Dark to express his emotions, but it was obvious all of this was painful for him. She was grateful for his efforts to reach out to her. It was clear that he wanted her to understand who he truly was.

"Maybe one day," she rose from the wall and followed him as he ambled toward the entrance, "you'll be free of those chains as well. I'll help anyway I can."

"Thanks- " he paused as Riku tapped him on the back of the shoulder.

"What do those markings mean?" she inquired, gesturing toward the large boulders embellished with vibrant paint and cryptic symbols that lined the path to the cavern's mouth.

"Oh, that," Dark trailed a hand smoothly over one of the over-sized stones. "The Hikari's were the ones who trapped me inside the cave. It's the language of their God's, the word of the light."

"But what does it mean?"

"Um well," he scratched the back of his head, " in short it says that with my freedom comes a life of severtude. I am bound to the one who grants me liberty of those shackles- you. The catch was that not just anyone would could open the cave and free me."

"You mean I was the only one who could have freed you?" She snorted skeptically.

"That's right," he cast his arm across her shoulder as his lips brushed lightly over her cheek," it was destiny."

"Destiny..." Riku stressed over the single word.

"Come on _master_," Dark, now a few feet in front of her, teased, "I have to get you home soon or your parents will have my head."

"Hmm." Once again shaking from an alluring daze, she rushed to follow him up the hillside. "Coming."

_A young man was sleeping soundly against the stone wall with her the girl securely against him. He appeared to be about 10 years older than her, with multilength violet hair that fell in strands over his motionless face. Squinting she made futher evaluation of the man she had spent the night with. He looked human enough with the exception of long onyx wings sprouting from under his shoulder blades. Even though his face was lifeless, he still took the girl's breath away. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen; a sleeping angel. Extending a shakey hand, she reached out to brush a purple lock of hair from his cheek_


	8. The Confession

**A/N: I'm really suprised by the popularity of this story. Major thanks to all those who read AND review. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story as it begins to wrap up. I hate this chapter...grumble my writing has been a bit off this week. I apologize guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel**

"You escaped the crowd tonight," her tone was playful with a hint of accusation, as if he was trying to avoid her as well.

Dark released a defeated sigh,enclosing his large onyx wings just moments before he took flight. _So much for going unnnoticed_. Peering over his shoulder at the smirking auburn haired girl, "Yea well, I doubt I could handle being mauled by my fanclub tonight. This is going to be a big hiest."

"I know," she agreed, uncrossing her arms and joining his side. "You are stealing one of the Hikari's most prized pieces of art."

"That's why they all just wanted to wish you luck," she added straightening her posture and smoothing her disheveled hair. "First I had to fight the mob and then chase you down to reach you in time."

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Are you stalking me now?"

"You wish," she grinned, flirtatiously punching him in the upper arm.

"The sun's setting," he stated with trace of uneasiness hanging in his voice,"time for me to go."

"Wait, you have to make me a promise first," she pleaded, grabbing his forearm.

He couldn't help but smile at the familiar request.

The setting sun had seemingly set the sky on fire, giving her eyes a copper glow. Her hair appeared to be a unique shade of red that was brilliant enough to make the sky envious. A modest breeze slowly passed, playing with the tips of the silky tresses that elegantly lined her face. Dark's anxiety vanished as he stared at the blossoming fourteen-year-old. She really was beautiful.

"Why do you always ask me to make the same promise?"

"Because..." she whispered resting her hand delicately on his chest before trailing up his neck to caress his cheek.

The desire burning in Riku's eyes was completely foreign to Dark as he felt himself fluster under her touch. The thief had imagined this very moment numerous times in his mind, but here with it played out before him seemed even more surreal.

"I love you," she declared for the first time, before over lapping his lips with her own.

It was a moment that would surpass time and ensure the lovers' bond for an enternity. With gentle press and strokes their kiss lingered just moments before a gradual, heated depart. Dark's hands had snaked their way up Riku's back and were now filtering effortless through her hair.

"I love you too," his breath was warm on her cheek," and I promise to come back for you, as I always do."

Gripping her shoulders lightly, he placed simple kiss on her forehead. Smiling over his back as his obsidian colored wings unfolded, he took flight. She watched him descend with a prayer still fresh on her lips. She didn't care about the stupid art, she just wanted him to return safely. But somehow the trepidation in heart began to stir as his wings faded against the darkening sky.

The stars were shining in full and clear by now, mapping out the heavens and offering what comfort they could to Riku's growing distress. It had been some hours ago since Dark had set off for the Hikari village and he usually didn't take this long. She resorted to waiting a top the village wall as she often did, her bare feet swinging gracefully off the side. Summer had come around once again, leaving the night's atmosphere warm and a bit muggy. Every so often a gust of refreshing wind would travel up her skirt. When this occured she couldn't help but lean her head back and smile in relief.

Hearing the umistakable sound of wings flapping in the distance, Riku's eyes immediately began to scan the horizon. Grinning, she could see Dark's angelic figure rise just above the hills. Her smile faded nimbly as she realized that he was injured. The constant rise and dives of his flight made it clear that he was having a tough time getting back to her. Gathering to her feet, she quickly rushed over to open the gate for him.

Dark's landing was anything but graceful as he collapse face first into dry, dusty earth. Riku nervously bit back on her bottom lip for it was painful to watch, but swiftly came to his aid. An open gash along his abdomen bleeding profusely was the first thing to attract her attention because it appeared to be the most severe. Ripping the bottom of her dress, she quickly applied pressure to the wound. She could feel the wave concern wash over her, nearly knocking her over with its force. Hot tears were now brimming the edges of her honey colored eyes, clouding her vision.

"Riku," Dark calmly reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand, "I told you I'd come back."

She took his hand in one of her own, while substaining pressure with other. By now the tears were rolling shamelessly down her flushed cheeks, _How coud I let this happen? How could I let him go! _She wanted to kick herself, she wanted to be the one hurt instead of him. After all that he had done for her, why couldn't she be there for him just once? Why did he always have to leave her behind?

"I don't understand...," Dark's eyes glazed over with pain," how come I can't beat him."

He muttered briefly before subcoming to darkness. Riku continued to cry over the unconcious boy as several villagers filed out of their homes to see what the commotion was. She didn't even have to ask, a doctor would tend to him soon. Feeling warm hands grip along her arms, someone pulled her away from the body to make room for the medical aid.


	9. The Hope

**A/N: 3 more chapters and it's over! I think I'm ready it for it, my love for this story is a bit spent. This is the last orginal part of the story, the rest will just lead up to the events in "When It's Easier To Forget" and I really hope you guys will pick up reading the new version of it as well. I promise it's going to be better then the first and probably 6 chapters longer. Away with my shameless plugs...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel**

Dark had been patched up and was doing fine, Riku was more than thankful for this. She had hopes that his health status would raise her spirits, but something was still tugging on her heart. Dark wasn't fine- not mentally. He had come back with the art as promised, but hadn't managed to do away with the Hikari's defense, Krad. And even though he stayed silent most of the time, Riku could see that the defeat was weighing heavily on him.

She could almost see the turmoil in his violaceous eyes as they stared captivated on the stars above them. Inside she was bit angry at him for not telling her what was wrong. But how could she resent him for it, when she was too afraid to ask? Dark had not returned to her the same as when he left. His eyes only looked upon her with concern and fear, as if anticipating the worst. No longer the confidence and reassurance she needed.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Dark's words pulled her from her tance of thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." Riku blushed, not realizing that all the while she had been staring.

The thief just smiled, drawing his right leg up toward his chest while leaving the left to dangle off the side of the wall. Cocking his head back, he continued his admiration of the heavens. "The sky is beautiful tonight," he sighed.

"Yes it is," she agreed though her eyes had yet to look at it, they remained fixated on Dark. Her hands brushed lightly over the bandage wrapped around his abdomen, hoping that her touch could ask the question her lips could not."Why did you bring me out here?"

"It's your favorite spot isn't it?" he answered simply.

"Yeah but-"

"So it's the perfect place for me to say what I have to say," he interrupted, his gaze drifting back to her. "We've been together a long time haven't we?"

"Eight years," she replied, once again looking back on the memories fondly.

"All that time I've done a pretty good job protecting you haven't I?"

She nodded, biting back on her bottom lip solicitously. It was like he knew something she didn't.

_Dark groaned angrily as that last Ki blast just barely nipped his upper arm. Quickly cupping over the stinging wound with his hand, he peered up spitefully at the familiar white-winged man. He wasn't going to return home in shame again. This time he would beat Krad. _

_"It would seem that we are equally matched once again, Dark Mousy," Krad smirked. "We're a lot alike you and I."_

_"How dare you compare me to likes of you," Dark spat turbulently, " a Hikari gaurd dog."_

_"How suiting, coming from you," he laughed malevolently, "a lowly thief."_

_"It's not like that!" the dark angel retorted._

_"Not like what?" Krad pressed. "You're trying to tell me that your talent's not wasted on doing the bidding of humans as well? Are you telling me that you do it because you actually want to?"_

_Dark just glared back wordlessly._

_"Oh I see," Krad's cat-like eyes narrowed. "There's someone you care about in that village. A girl, I persume."_

_His grin widened to once again display those pearly fangs. "Well then Phantom Thief Dark, if you actually manage to leave here alive then next time I persue you not only will I come for you but those you love as well."_

Dark could not cast away Krad's words as carelessly as he liked, because deep down he knew that the false angel would be true to his word. Dark had vowed to keep Riku safe and would now until death keep that vow. He smiled half-heartedly back at her unknowing face, while the fear whirled with in his heart. He wouldn't let Krad lay finger on her.

He supressed fitful tears at the thought of losing her. Ever since she was a child he was afraid that one day he may not be able to protect her. Worries that one day he wouldn't be able to be with her like this. He would die before he saw that day.

"I love you," he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Riku tensed in surprise before relaxing under his grip. Rubbing her hand soothingly along his back,"I love you too," she whispered.

Maybe in the end she didn't need to know what was wrong. All she needed was to hear those three simple words from him and all the anxieties washed away. She suddenly felt that whatever it was Dark would work it out on his on terms. He knew what was best and her confidence in that was forthwith restored.

"Marry me? he whispered into her ear.

"What?" Riku pulled back in shock. _He has to be joking! He wouldn't tease about something like this?...Would he?_

"What's the matter?" He pouted playfully, "You plan on being with me forever anyway, don't you?"

"Yes, er but I" Riku panicked. "But my parents-"

"I already asked them," Dark grinned smugly, " and they said they would be honored."

Riku searched his amethyst eyes for answers, but they only radiated confidence. She had always trusted him and there was no reason no to now. He knew what he was doing. "Yes," she smiled,"I'll marry you Dark."

"Alright!" he celebrated.

Riku pressed her lips against Dark's as he quickly gathered her into his arms. Spreading his long jet wings, he ascended into the night. No man in the world could be as happy as he was now. Years of solitude now behind him, he looked forward to a bright future with Riku. A bright future that he wasn't going to let anyone touch. The stars seemed a bit brighter as the couple flew toward them.

**a/n: anyone see that coming? ...ah yes it's all but too cliche!**


	10. The Attack

**A/N: Excuse me for being all but too sick of this scene! Don't bother reading it if you don't want to, because it's almost the same ((bleck)). The updates will be quick and speedy now. Because let's face it, it's not like I have to come up with anything orginal. Those of you waiting for Fortuna updates, I'm sorry. It's next on my list after finishing up this story I promise. I hope you call continue to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel**

Long lashes fluttered open, beneath them two sleep hazed honey colored orbs surveyed their surroundings. Riku recognized nothing below her, but it didn't matter- she had the greatest familiar anyone could as for. Cradled in the arms of her soon-to-be husband, Riku felt the most comfort and security she'd ever known. Peering up at Dark with a simple smile, she relaxed her head back against his chest. He had become her everything.

Dark shifted his head closer down toward hers, burying his face into her auburn tinted hair. He wanted to stay with her and keep her happy, but even more so he wanted to keep her safe. Even if he had to pull her away from everything she knew, even if it tore them apart for a while- this was what was best. Besides he had ever intention of returning to her, no matter how long it took. Dark's heart was heavy with many things at this point and disguising it all from his fiancee would be the real feat.

"Where are you taking me?" Riku muttered groggily.

"To heaven," he answered plainly.

"Oh," she yawned, closing her eyes, "that sounds nice."

With growing resolution to please his mate, Dark Mousy soared higher and faster into the brisk night sky. Feeling Riku tremble beneath him, he wrapped his arms tighter around the resting girl.

Upon landing, Riku felt herself stir for what was to be the second time that night. Dark carefully lowered her to feet allowing her to gaze out at the scenery in awe. He had brought her to a well secluded lagoon located in the wood just outside the village walls. It was a beautiful, peaceful place with a small steady paced waterfall flowing at the far end, shrouded by full, lush evergreen trees.

As Riku slowly treaded toward the water, the sound of shifting pebbles under her bare feet echoed through the desolate place. Peering down at her reflection over the shore's edge it seemed to glow back at her, illuminated by the moon's light.

"This place really is heaven," she sighed with a growing smile.

"Do you think I would lie to you?" he grinned as he joined her side; satisfied to see that his master was content.

"You spoil me, Dark."

"How could I not?" he chuckled, his arms sneaking around her waist to pull her to him. Once again he buried his face into her soft tresses, beathing in her familiar, comforting scent. "You deserve it," he added, his voice sultry in her ear.

She felt her cheeks go instantly hot, despite her efforts to cool them as she turned to face him. Their eyes locked in what would normally be a romantic stare, but she noticed the odd look he was trying to conceal. It was an expression she had seen upon him many times before, one of great seriousness and anticipation. None the less, she leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by an alarming sound that followed an erruption of fire in the distance.

"The village!" she cried twirling around on her heels.

"Krad!" Dark hissed glaring over his shoulders.

"Stay here!" he commanded, his back to her as he prepared to fly toward the destruction.

"Dark wait! Let me go with you!"

"Riku you can't go with me; it's too dangerous!"

"But I always want to be by your side," she protested taking a few heedful steps toward him.

"You can't!" he snapped bitterly over his shoulder.

"You brought me here to protect me...didn't you. DIDN'T YOU!" she shied away. "You knew this was going to happen..."

"I just...I just want you to be safe," his amethyst eyes softened.

"Dark," she whispered, her voice free of all offense," I love you."

"I love you too. Don't worry, I'll come back for you," he smirked and waved before taking off for the flames. "I always do."

Riku was left alone to peer out in absolute worry at the path of destruction the love of her life had choosen. She felt her stomach twist, succumbing to the erie feeling that she may never see him again...not in this lifetime. Only moments after his departure, a tidal wave of blinding light poured over the surrounding area, destroying everything in it's wake.

Riku felt her heart quickly jump to her throat as the burning spread and Dark was no where in sight. It wasn't long before her legs gave way and she collapsed to her knees. Wrought with uncontrollable sobs, Riku pounded her fist into the earth in frustration. There was nothing she could do for him now. A black feather floated it's way elegantly into her lap.

_"I'll come back for you ...I always do."_


	11. The DNA

**A/N: I know I said there would be 11 chapters, but this isn't the end! There will be a chapter after this one and then an epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel**

"Where's the girl?" Krad hissed over his shoulder to the descending angel at his back.

"I told you that you wouldn't touch her," he replied cheekily, his feet firming on the ground.

"I see," Krad said coolly,"you hid her from me.

He turned to face his dark winged nemesis, "And tell me, how did you know I was coming?"

"It's not my fault you're so predictable," Dark shrugged innocently.

"And besides," his face took a serious turn, "you and I are the same aren't we."

"This has to end somewhere Dark Mousy," Krad growled, "and it might as well end here with everything you love in flames."

The blonde haired man threw his head back in a menacing laugh as a line of fire spread behind him. Dark watched in horror as homes began to burn and frightened villagers scrambled for safety. His gaze traveled angrily over to his smirking enemy, it was just like the savage to take it too far. The situation was no longer about art or thieves. The war brewing between Dark and Krad was a matter of pride and unadulterated hate. They would see who was the stronger guardian once and for all.

Watching the scene about him only made Dark's infuriation grow and with it the purple Ki ball forming in his palm grew. When it reached a desirable size, the Phantom Thief sent it hurtling his adversary's way. Krad evaded it gracefully, returning a blast of his own and an equally smug expression. This was going to be fun.

"All you can do is destroy other people's lives for your own kicks," Dark lunged forward.

Krad caught Dark's fist in his own." Really, when did you become so sensitive?" he glared back at his counterpart.

Krad sent a barrage of fistful attacks in Dark's direction, which the phantom narrowly missed-slightly knicking the side of his cheek. Dark retaliated in the formation of a wind tunnel of Ki. Without hope of dodging, the assault knocked the white robed angel out of the sky and rolling limply to the ground. Quickly gathering to his feet, Krad scowled up at his rival.

Whiping away the blood at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, "It's not going to end like this," he protested.

"Oh really?" Dark rebutted."Because it looks like your on the losing end."

"I will make sure you suffer for an eternity!" Krad charged toward his untimely foe.

The two would battle it out until their bodies gave way. In the end they would always be equally matched, Dark's love for Riku countered by Krad's hatred for the thief. The result of their quarrel would only result in a loss for both sides. That night everyone was defeated.

Flames rose from every angle as the sound of another head piercing explosion left Dark's ear drums ringing. The force of such an erruption sent him flying back to make a rough impact with the ground. Groaning, he rolled limply over unto his stomach. Dry earth stirred around him, invading his lungs and sending him into a fit of coughs.

Every limb felt unusually heavy and he found himself paralyzed at the fire's mercy. His tattered wings folded as ebony feathers abandoned their places on his back and danced about in the distance. He felt his fingers grow warm and sticky as he rubbed them together in efforts to move. He sighed in realization that the substance pooling around him was in fact his own blood.

"I'm going to die like this?" he chuckled to himself only to spit up an alarming amount of the red liquid.

Peering hazedly across the wall of flames before him, he could make out the figure of his enemy. Krad was sprawled out on his back in a similiar condition. Ivory feathers blew toward the flames only to be singed into ash. Dark thought of all the cocky things he could say at that moment, but disregarded them all. What did it matter now? They were both going to die.

"I promised...I would come back..."

"You'll never see her again," Krad's voice crackled, yet held it's heartless tone over the burning barrier.

"I PROMISED!" Dark's tear filled voice boomed through the charred village.

He felt defeated in more ways then one. But more then anything he felt like an asshole for forsaking Riku like that. Some where she was worried about him, waiting for him and he would never return to her. He didn't even kiss her goodbye. Although blinking rapidly in attempts to keep a stream of blood from entering his eyes, he still managed to see the frightened young man only feet from him.

"Get out of here before all the exits are a flame," Dark commanded coldly.

"I-I want to help you," the red headed boy clammered advancing toward the fallen angel.

"Don't," he whispered, blood seeping from the corner of his lips.

"Please," the boy pleaded a gentle hand landing tenderly on Dark's blood matted hair. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"A death wish," the thief couldn't help but laugh. His expression saddend as did his tone, "I want to see her again; I want to keep my promise."

"How can I help?" the boy asked nervously.

"Merge with me..."

"Of course," he knodded in agreement.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"From this day foreword, my DNA shall course through your blood line. When a male member of your family turns fourteen I will awaken to continue stealing the Hikari arts and search for my love. When the choosen member thinks of whom they love they shall transform and only when their affections are returned shall I sleep. This curse will continue until my love and I are reunited. Understand?"

"Yes."

"And you still want to do this?"

"What do I need to do?" the boy's crimson eyes hardend determination.

"Take a feather from my back and repeat this chant."

The boy obliged, quickly plucking a feather from one of Dark's long black wings. The phantom winched briefly in discomfort, but the pain was quickly over ruled by much larger injuries. Deep down he felt bad for becoming a burden on the naive boy, but couldn't pass up the opprotunity to see his love once again.

"Wait, first...what's your name?"

"Niwa."

"Well from now on Niwa, you and I are one."


	12. The Vow

**A/N: Well it's pretty much over folks. The epilogue is after this and "You Always Come Close, But You Never Come Easy" will officially be said and done with. I always get a bit sad when my stories end ((sniff)). So much for happy endings here... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel**

Apart of her suddenly felt cold and empty, all the warmth and comfort he had ever given her all seemed to vanish in an instant. Riku had no idea what had happend to Dark yet, but something in her soul told her to anticipate the worst. She had always had a unexplainable bond with the Phantom Thief, but that connection was abruptly severed. She couldn't feel his warmth in her anywhere and instantly wanted to burst into tears.

Riku had orginally carried out Dark's wishes in running as far away from the scene as quickly as she possibly could. Her mistake, however, occured when she took the time to glance over her shoulder. Once she saw the glowing flames rising above the tree tops, her feet no longer held the will to run. Before common sense could return, she found herself over welmed with concern and fear. Her legs were rushing back toward the sorching settlement long before she told them to.

"Dark," his name rolled repeatedly from her lips as she reached the destruction.

Immediately, she choked on the wave of stifling heat. Every inch of what was once her home was now a blaze. Buildings crumpled into smoldering embers as the ash and soot blackend the air with pollution. None the less, she searched through the inferno for her lover as swiftly as she could. After receiving several minor scrapes and burns she collapsed in exhaustion.

"Dark," she whimpered as her legs gave way.

Lying on the ground on her stomach- unkowningly the same spot Dark had- she watched as the dancing flames enclosed around her. Hot tears rolled shamelessly down her cheeks, streaming through the dirt that cluttered them. Bitter reality had taken a frigid hold of her heart.

"You promised," she sobbed,"you promised that you'd come back for me."

Yet again, a black feather wandered its way to her only to stir the most painful memories. Clenching it into her fist, she fought desperately against the will to scream. She couldn't live like this, not with his memories just a little above her head. She'd never love anyone as much as she loved him. There was no point in living, not if she'd have to remember his beautiful face.

"I want to forget...I want to forget all of this," she whispered her eyes lifeless and glass-like. "I will forget you, Dark."

Consumed by grief, Riku had forgotten the powers that Dark's feathers possessed. When she made her vow to forget the man she loved, the feather clenched in her fist began to glow with a violacious aura. As her will grew stronger so did the power of the single feather and eventually it granted her wish and she forgot everything she had ever known about this life.

"What's your name?" a concerned old woman called out to the young girl ambling around outside her home.

"I...I don't know," the girl replied, peering around curiously. "Where am I?"

"This is the Hikari village, deary."

"Do you think she's one of the enemy, Grandma?" a blue haired boy eyed the girl suspiciously. "She's covered in soot!"

"Oh it doesn't matter now," the elderly woman whiped her hands on her apron," the poor thing doesn't remember who she is."

Smiling, she placed a hand kindly on the lost girl's shoulder, "Come inside and we'll clean you up."

"I still don't trust her," the boy called as his grandmother ushered the stranger inside.

"Oh shut your mouth and go put on some tea," the woman continued to fret over the auburn haired girl.

/FIN/


	13. The Afterword

**A/N: And so it's over. Are you sad? I know I am?**

**How was the end?  
How was the story over all?  
What was your favorite chapter?  
Favorite scene?  
Least favorite scene?  
What will you remember the most?  
What do I need to work on improving?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel**

Dark's will to see Riku again and her will to forget some how collided into a sick cycle that wouldn't break until nearly a hundred years later. For so long, these two souls continued to search desperately for eachother. Would the Niwa curse ever be lifted? Would Riku ever remember all the wonderful memories she and Dark shared? Would Dark ever be able to keep his promise?

Love is a beautiful thing, but time can be the most bitter of mistresses. Could Riku and Dark's love survive the test of time?

Over the years the legend of Phantom Thief Dark carried on as the legend himself carried on. Riku and Dark's story also continued until present day, although many details fell askew amongst the turbulance of time. But the tragedy remained as did the love. And as mother's passed the tale unto daughters, who would later share it with their offspring so lingered the tale of the legendary Phantom Thief Dark and his Sacred Maiden.


End file.
